A World of Mares
by elamentalwarrior
Summary: In a world of only sentient female creatures, one male human is going to have a really crazy new life. Anthro version of Equestria, all males of the show are ruled 63ed. Mature content warning.
1. Chapter 1

** A world of Mares.**

**Warning: Contains mature content, strong language, and violent fighting.**

**All Ponies in Equestria are Female, stallions, and other males from the show except animals, and monsters are rule 63ed, and are Anthro. I thought it would be good**

* * *

You know that feeling you get when you feel like to puke, yeah that's the feeling I having now.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SKINNY SHRIMP!" A jock yelled.

Now before we continue, my name is Raider, I'm 16 years old, 5 ft 5. I'm not really a not really one for mussels, and I get bullied from time to time, now as we head back to what is happening, I am now running for my life from, the most aggressive of all bullies, Tez the star Quarterback of my School, I have been running from him for about five minutes now through the city, I may be thin but, that doesn't keep me from running away fast.

"YOU CAN"T RUN FOREVER!" He yelled.

Unfortunately he was right I was starting to lose my energy, but I do have a fighting spirit, I just don't intend to use it on someone who can rip me in half right now. "Gotta...get...away!" I huffed.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" He yelled, and tackled me to the ground before I had a chance to do anything. He raised his fist into the air, and was crashed it back down to the side of my face, and another to the other side of my face. them brought a fist to my chin, and another to my eye, and one the the side of my nose, with blood gushing out. He got up and kicked me in the side, he didn't break any bones, but it really did hurt and was now brushing. "Stay down you twig." Tez said, before he turned and walked away.

Two reasons why I didn't get back because one I was in allot of pain now, and two didn't want fight back, it would only be worse for me. I looked around with out moving my head to see if he was gone, but decided to wait a little longer until the pain, was downed. I sighed. Why? Because my life is going nowhere I live in a rundown house that hasn't been used in years, I don't have a family, I have been force to steal food to survive, and I had to stay out of trouble at school so my Principle doesn't do a parent teacher conference, and find out my secret, sending me to one of those other kind of schools.

"Better get back home." I said, then tasted the iron. (aka my blood). I got up with my side throbbing, and I walked back home swaying as I did, I then heard the sound of growling, I turned to find, a rottweiler dog barring his teeth at me. "Okay big guy, I'm just going now." I said, it started to bark, and run after me, I ran as fast as I could, through a back ally, I jumped over a few trashcans, and knocked some over to, get that dog off my back, but man was it athletic.

I saw a large wall with a diamond fence on top of it, and focused all the strength I could muster up, to run on the wall and grab the fence and quickly climb up and over it, the dog was still barking, but at least I was safe... for now, mt stomach was growling, and I was starving, and I was thirsty. I saw a store, with an old fashion soda machine, I looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone watching. I snuck over to the machine, and knelt down sticking my whole arm inside, I felt a random bottle and gently pulled it out. Only to find a nice ice cold bottle of Dr. Pepper. I walked to a private allay and opened the bottle up, enjoying the chilling feeling, covering my sweaty body. "Well now I just need something in my stomach." I whispered.

"How about a foot in your ass." I looked up to see the owner of the store, he looks almost like Red Foreman from that's 70's show. 'You gonna pay for that?" He asked.

This where my tricky side comes into play, the bottle was only half full, I slowly placed my thumb, over the top, and quickly shook it like crazy, lifting my thumb up soda foam was now all over the owner's face, and I sprinted for my life, dropping the bottle, and jumped over another fence, and ran for the hills, but I was too worn outed, and was losing energy, and blood ran from my nose fast. I looked back to see if anyone was chasing me, there were the Police were hot on my tail, and had no choice but to pick up speed, I turned a sharp corner and looked back, then turned back to where I was running only to find a star shaped light in front of me I tried to slow down but couldn't, and I went through it.

The flash in my eyes cleared up, and I found myself in some kind of forest, it looked peaceful and nice I looked back to see the light fading into thin air, and I was finally able to stop, and sit under a tree, catching my breath. "I don't know what happened but that was close." I said to myself.

The whole place smelled nice, of flowers, and fresh trees, I saw a lake, with ducks, frogs, birds, and fish, doing what nature intended them to do, what ever this place was it was paradise. I saw a path way from far away from me, so I got up and walked over to it, it was some kind of dirt path, if I had a coin I flip it to see which way I should go first, so I just went with the right, and followed it. the blood from my nose was crusting up, it was a good thing, other wise I might pass out from blood loss, I felt like forever until I saw a cottage from not too far away it looked familiar.

I saw what looked liked three colored, pony flurries, they looked like the same height as me. One was Purple with a horn, with dark purple hair, and a light purple high light, her tail was the same. She wore a white blouse, with a blue and purple plaid skirt, black thigh high socks, and school shoes.

The Second one was yellow with yellow wings, with hot pink hair, and tail. She wore a green sweater, with a white knee low skirt, and a pair of snow boots.

the last one, was cyan blue, with a rainbow hair and tail, she wore a black and yellow, sports bra, gloves, and 'short' short shorts, and sport shoes.

These three were unlike anything I have ever seen in my life, but really hot, I sort of did like furies. (Don't judge me.) I hid behind some trees to get a better look at them. 'Please don't growl stomach.'

"Did the spell work Twilight?" The yellow one asked.

"I'm not sure Fluttershy, I did everything it said in my book." The purple one who I guess is Twilight said, holding a book and flipping through the pages.

"What was the point again?" The cyan pony asked, looking impatient.

"Rainbow Dash, you can;t just rush these things." Twilight said.

I went to get a closer look, until I stepped on a twig, snapping it in half. "What was that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Its probably just one of your animals." Twilight said, not taking her eyes off the book.

I held my breath, and didn't risk moving an inch, right until I lost feeling in my leg and fell over, revealing my self to them.

"What in Equestia!?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

I slowly got up, with all three of them looking at me, Fluttershy looked scared, Twilight was eyeing me, and Rainbow Dash glared at me. I slowly got to my knees "Uh... Hi?" I said waving to them, making them gasp. Okay maybe I should just leave now, I got up walking back wards, with my hands up, and quickly turned around, to run for it only to being tackled to the ground once more.

"Think again." Rainbow said.

'Rainbow! You can't just attack stranger she already looked hurt." Twilight said, did she just call me a 'She?'

"Hey I'm not a girl I'm a male!" I yelled, even thought I was still in pain, and close to passing out.

They gasped again. "B-B-but their hasn't been a sentient male on over twelve-hundred years!" Twilight yelled.

I couldn't stay focused any more and I passed out.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think is it good for a first try?

Please commit, and no commits about my grammar and spelling please, I want to know what you think of the story.


	2. Chapter 2 It all Begans

**A World of Mares**

**Chapter 2 It all begins**

**General POV**

Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy took Raider, to the Hospital, but they, along with some other mares were still shocked that there was now a sentient male, existing, right in front of them.

"How is this even possible?" Nurse Red Heart asked.

'I-I don't know." Twilight looked through her book several times. "The last male was a pony named StarSwirll the bearded, who defeated an evil male Draconequus named Paradox who used a powerful spell to turn all the sentient males of this world into females."

"Oh I hope hes okay." Fluttershy said.

"Okay he looks like a bald monkey." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow. He could be the only sentient male to ever exists." Twilight said, with a serious tone.

'Well judging by his condition he was assaulted, he hasn't been getting a proper diet, and hes is now being given IVs into his blood stream, and he seems to be at the age of sixteen, and may be close to seventeen." Nurse Red Heart said.

"So hes the same as us." Fluttersy said.

"Yes but for the time being, we don't know if he is dangerous, so he will have to be kept restrained, but he will be kept comfortable." Doctress Stable said.

"Are you sure about that." Fluttershy asked.

"I'm afraid so." She said.

"Well I will send a letter to the Princesses about this." Twilight said. "I just hope they can help., and hope that Barbra isn't sleeping again."

"You three can go on now will keep a close eye on him." Nurse Red Heart said.

Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy left, and went their separate ways.

"Doctress Stable, could he really be the first male in twelve hundred years?" Nurse Red Heart asked.

"I'm not sure, but he has the genitals to prove it." Doctress Stable said. "Hopefully he will be alright, and not be hostile."

* * *

**Raiders POV**

I felt a ray of sunshine hit my face, I still felt like shit. "Ugh what a fucked up dream, I really need to eat something that's more than what I try to steal." I said to my self, I tried to get up only to find out that I couldn't, my vision was still blurry, and I tried blinking my eyes a few times, my sight cleared up for only a second, to see that I was in some kind of Hospital, cause I've been to the hospital before several times. I saw that my arms, legs, hands, feet, were tied down, and there were two straps across my chest and waist, holding me down as well. That wasn't all, I just found out that I was also but ass naked, now medical gown of nothing, and worse of all, I had morning wood poking through the blanket.

"Oh your awake." I heard someone as they came in through the door, and FUCK was she hot for an anthro pony creature she was a white earth pony, with whitish pink hair in a bun, and a whitish pink tail, she wore a nurse out fit, with a white hat, thigh low skirt, and pink stockings. "I'm Nurse Red Heart, you have been out for a while." She said then looked at my tent, giggling. "It looks like you are doing fine right now."

"Okay so tell me why I'm tied down?" I asked her.

"We didn't know of you were dangerous, and I love bondage." She said, wait what?

"That's funny a second ago, you said you like bondage." I said with a chuckle.

"I did, and I'm going to help you with your problem." She smiled, and licked her lips.

"Oh boy." I said, its kind of hot in a weird way.

* * *

**(CLOP ALERT)**

She went to my face and locked lips with me, her tongue danced with mine, I don't know why but she was good, in the end she won and explored my mouth. She pulled back, with several bridges of saliva, snapping off. She licked her lips and kissed me on the lips. "Lets take a look under the covers."

Red Heart lifted off the covers, dropping them to the floor, with my member bouncing out. "My my its pretty big." She said as she started to stroke it, making me moan, she got in front if it, still stroking, then kissed it. She winked at me before taking my whole rod into her mouth, and deep down her throught, before pulling it back out. "Mmmm it tastes really good." She smiled, and kept sucking, and licking it. Her eyes were looking into mine. Jolts of pleasure ran through my body, it felt amazing, I felt like I was going to blow off in her mouth, until she stopped, and got over top of me on her knees with my rod under her, she lifted up her skirt showing she didn't have any panties on and she was wet, she grabbed my rod and placed it inside her moist love.

"Uhhhhhhh...Ohhhhh god." I moaned, I never had sex before, but I guess interspecies will have to do.

"OH CELESTIA!" She moaned loudly, I saw trickles of blood run down hers legs, and my rod. She was a virgin, she lowered herself down more, and moved her hips around, the feeling drove me crazy. "Mmmmm you feeeel sooo good." She said then began to move up and down, on me. She gasped with every movement she did, and had her eyes on mine, she then grabbed her top and unbuttoned it to she a pink bra, with a nice pair of orbs, on her. she lowered the bra down showing her nipples, she pinched and pulled them, it was turning me on more, so much more that I wanted to blow my load.

"Red Heart... I'm-I'm gonna-"

"I'm cumming!" She moaned and I felt her hot juices, cover my rod, it was so hot that I shot my load into her, her walls tighten around my rod, to get every last drop I had, and she fell over on top of me, with a smile. "It's true, a real cock does feel good." She said.

"I never had sex before, and I just met you." I said.

"I know, but its okay to have some sex, once a while." She said, kissing my cheek, and getting up.

**(END CLOP)**

* * *

"The Dr. will be with you in an hour." Red Heart said, with a smile, as she out her clothes back on. I was still tied down, but felt allot better, but tired, Red Heart placed the covers back over me, and left the room, I slowly closed my eyes, and went back to sleep.

Waking up again. I checked the time to see that I has been three hours, since I first woke up. I found to see the restraints were off of me, and I was now in a medical gown. I slowly got up to look around. "I thought the Dr. would be with me two hours ago." I said.

"She did, and shes happy you weren't hostile." I turned to see that it was that Twilight pony, again she had a smile, and blush on her face, she was holding a book, quills, and parchment, now I remember, I saw a show from one of TVs in the windows, about it, it was a show called MLP FIM, I don't remember much of it, but I think its best I keep that way and don't tell her about it. "Sooo your a male?" She asked with a blush.

"Umm yeah." I said.

"Can... can I see it?" She asked, pointing to my her blush got brighter.

"Uh I'm not sure. I just got here, and it might be soon to be doing this." I said, even tough I just had sex.

"No no no!" She quickly yelled. "I just want to see if you do have a penis." Great now I was blushing.

I had to cover my little friend. "Sorry I do have...'one' but I can't let you see it, even if your hot." I said.

"You think I'm hot?" Twilight asked me with a brighter blush.

"Well yeah, you have that sexy Librarian look." I said

"Oh thank you." Twilight said, with a smile. "I guess it can be for another time. Can I ask you some questions about you?"

"Well okay." I said with a smile.

"What is your name?"

"Raider Toncinue ShiledSaber."

"So is your special Talent Raiding? Or are you a knight?"

"No its just a name, No I'm not a knight."

"What species are you?"

"I'm a human. Homo sapiens."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from, a large city, I can't remember what its called, but its very popular for being the most violent citys in the world."

"It sounds almost like Trottingham."

"Wha?"

"Trottingham, its a very bad town, even if it only has mares."

"Mares?"

"How can you not know? Their hasn't been a sentient male in over twelve hundred years."

"Twelve... Hundred... Years... ?" I was shocked. "How can there not be any males if the population is still... populated?"

"Well its a long story. A long time ago a Draconequus named Paradox, tried to take over Equestria, but a Pony named StarSwirll the bearded challenged him to a fight, in the end StarSwirll won, but Paradow, casted a spell across the world turning all the sentient males into females. Even StarSwirll couldn't fix it so he devised a solution, he used a spell for two females to have a foal, but it could only be born female. For over twelve hundred years sentient creatures have done this spell to keep the population in check." Twilight said.

I was baffled. 'So creatures can use magic?"

"Of course but in different ways." Her horn glowed with a magenta glow. I was surrounded by the aura and lifted to the air, before being placed back down on the bed. "Wow for some reason I can sense the magic inside of you."

"But humans, can't use magic, it's just made up in my world."

"That's right I forgot, so your from another world?" She asked.

"Well yeah, but Humans are the only sentient beings there. and the Male, and Female population is well balanced." I told her.

"Amazing." She wrote it down. "Is there anything else?"

"Well..." I told her about as much of the human world I know, and as much History that I had learned in school.

"That might do it." Twilight said with a smile. "Now I just need for you to come back home with me, so I can learn about your biology."

I blushed. "What?"

"Come back home with me so I can look at your body." She said. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I just want to see how your body operates."

"Well if you insist." I said as I got up. "Where are my clothes?"

"Well they were so torn up, that they kind of tore when they were drying." Twilight said but then smiled. "But thankfully my friend Rarity can help you."

I backed away from her. "I-I cant go out naked." I said, in an embarrassed tone.

"Relax, their is a way." Twilight smiled, her horn glowed and so my medical gown, it turned into a shirt, and shorts. "Their that should do it."

"Your ready to check out anytime." Red Heart said coming through the door with a smile, and winked at me.

"Thank you Nurse Red Heart." Twilight said, and she led me out, but not before Red Heart took my face and locked lips with me.

"Hope to see you real soon." Red Heart said with a smile, as she left the room with her ass swaying, for me to see.

"Well it looks like one mare is already taking a liking to you." Twilight said as we were walking to the front desk. "Hopefully the rest of Ponyville, will warm up to you." She quickly placed a hand on my chest, and then quickly pulled it back, biting her lower lip, and she tighten up her thighs as we walked.

One we check out and me receiving giggles from the other mares in the hospital, we left on the road to Ponyville.

"When we get there Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna will arrive shortly to meet you." Twilight said.

"Princess?" I asked.

"Oh that's right our rulers are alicorns, they control the moon and sun of this world." Twilight explained. "They, and my sister in law, are the only alicorns in Equeatria. They have both wings and horn."

I nodded and now knew what an alicorn was now. Then a Rainbow streak landed in front of us. "Hey Twilight." She turned to me. "Hey look I'm really sorry for what I did to you, I was just scared that you would hurt my friends." She looked down, rubbing her arm. I had no reason to hate someone unless so. I walked up to Rainbow and hugged her.

"It's alright, you had every right to do so." I said.

She wrapped her arms around my torso, and hugged me tight, she rubbed her face on my neck and shoulder. "You feel good." Rainbow said.

"Uh thanks." I said, then felt her lick my neck.

"You taste good to." She was pulled away from me with Twilight's magic.

"Rainbow I need to get him to my Library." Twilight said.

"Can I tag along?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course." Twilight said with a smile.

"Uh I'm not so sure about this." I said.

"Don't worry, you'll love Ponyville." Twilight said.

"And since your the only male, the'll love you in an instant." Rainbow said, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"But we need to hurry, before Pinkie finds out." Twilight said, as she took my hand, and picked up the pace, to her Library.

As we reached the town, I looked mid-evil, old old fashion houses were every where, and with Girls every where, not one sign of a male, anywhere. We walked into town, and every pony stopped and looked at me. "Twilight." I whispered.

"Just relax and stay calm." Twilight said, in front of me, cause I was pitching a tent right now. "Were almost there."

"Twilight who this here?" I heard a southern voice, I saw an orange earth pony, with blond hail and tail, both in pony tails, she wore a stetson hat, plaid shirt, tight jeans, and knee high cowgirl boots.

"Oh high Applejack this is, Rider the one we met at Fluttershy's place." Twilight said, as we got to her Library, and went inside. "Made it." She said then closed the door.

"So is it true, you have one of 'those'?" Rainbow asked. "If you do we can go to my place."

"Rainbow Dash. Leave the colt alone now." Applejack said putting her hands on my shoulders, and feeling the mussels in them. "Whoa Nelly your pretty strong for a skinny feller."

"I know." Rainbow said with a smirk.

Applejack sniffed me, and smiled. "If I ever get to take you to the farm, I'm gonna ride you till the cows some home."

"Girls right now, I need to study him." Twilight said, then brought me down to a basement, where I saw a lab table, She lifted me up and took my clothes off.

"Sweet Celestia." Rainbow said, in aw.

"Little partner isn't so little any more." Applejack said.

Twilight placed me on the table, and out suction cups on me. "Ok now just relax." She said with a blush, then went over to pull a lever, I felt a small surge, go through me. and some papers were made. She took them out and read them. "Wow just look at this data, you could possibly be a scientific break through." She said with glee. Their was a knock at the door. "Oh their here already?" Twilight asked, giving me back my make shift clothing. "Ok just get dressed and I'll go see if their here."

I nodded and put them back on, Applejack and Rainbow smiled at me. "So partner, how are you liking the place so far?" Applajack asked.

"Its not bad. I still can't beleave that their are no sentient males." I said.

"Hey look on the bright side, all the mares you can rut." Rainbow said with a smirk.

"Your not helping." My face turned red.

"Common Raider." Twilight said motioning me to come up, as I did I felt Rainbow smack my rear to get me moving.

Once I reached up stares I saw definitions of beauty A white alicorn, with a multicolored hair and tail in a white princess dress. A blue alicorn, with night sky, hair and tail, in a night blue princess outfit. A pink alicorn, with cream, purple, and dark pink hair, and tail, in a pink princess out fit, and the last one was a white unicorn with blue hair and tail with white high lights in them, she wore a red jacket, with white pants, and black boots symbolizing she was a Caption of some sorts.

"So this is the male, you wrote about." The White Alicorn said with a smile. "I am Princess Celestia, this is my sister Luna, my niece Cadence, and my Niece in Law Glimmering Shield."

"Glimmering Shield is also my older sister." Twilight said.

"I have to admit Twilight hes pretty cute." Glimmering Shield said.

"My thoughts exactly." Cadence said with a smile.

"Th-Thanks." I said with a blush, and bowed to them.

"Settle down now, were only here to speak to you." Celestia said. "During you time at the hospital, we have been trying to find your record in the Canterlot archives, but found nothing." Her eyes closed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I tried to do a spell, that could opened a door to another world." Twilight said. "How ever I ended up making a one way portal." She started to tear up.

"Then why not just do it again?" I asked, with a worried tone.

"If we make the portal to your world again, it could reject and possibly kill you." Celestia said.

"I'm soo sorry." Twilight began to cry, I hugged her to calm her down.

"Its alright Twilight." I said as I rocked her back and forth. "I should thank you."

She sniffed a bit. "Really? Why?"

"I never really had a good life, I lived in a bad town, forced to steal food to survive. I regretted it every time I did." I told her. "I was an orphan when growing up I was bullied, chased by people, even been beaten up a few times." I felt her arms around me.

"You have a pure heart, young Raider." Celestia said, with a warm smile. "I here by announce that you may stay here." She walked up to me kissing my forehead. "And be free to be with as many mares as you want."

"As many mares?" I asked.

"Our population is all female, and they might get to know you better, maybe even have fun with you." Luna said with a smile.

"Here you go." Cadence gave me a little note. I opened it up, to read it.

_To the new male_

_Me and my wife Glimmering Shield would like it if you come to the castle to join us. She and I have taken a liking to you and let you rut us silly, however you want._

_Love Mi Amori Cadenza._

"I-I don't know what to say." I said. and felt all the mares hug me.

"Then don't say anything." Rainbow said.

"Welcome to your new home partner." Applejack said.

"And I have a party all planed out for you." I heard a pink pony say, beside me...Wait what?

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the clop, and please leave a commit, about the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Party and a 'Party'

**A World of Mares**

**Chapter 3: A Party and a 'Party'**

* * *

"Hi I'm Pinkie, your the strangest pony I've ever seen, what kind of female are you suppose to be? Some kind of monkey can you swing on vines? Do you like bananas? Do you groom yourself? Oh wait you don't have any fur-" Twilight was able to close her mouth. Pinkie as she called herself was a pink earth pony, with dark pink curly, hair and tail, she wore a light blue baby T shirt, with a light blue mini skirt, with yellow finger less, shoulder high gloves, and yellow knee socks, with a pair of blue shoes.

"Pinkie settle down, this is Rader, and 'he' is a male." Twilight said.

"No way!" She yelled and ran up to me poking my chest. "A real male that hasn't been around in a tw-" Her mouth was closed once more, and she was brought away from me.

"Yes Pinkie, and calm down." Twilight said.

"Well we need to be going now." Celestia said, and kissed me once more this time on the lips. "Hope to see you again soon." She left with Luna, Cadence, and Glimmer.

"I'll go get a party set up for you." Pinkie said, as she kissed me and ran out.

"Well here we go." Applejack said.

"In the mean time, we should take you to Rarity's, for some new clothes." Twilight said.

"'Yawn'." I heard another person.

"Barbra I thought you woke up." Twilight said, as a lizard like anthro lizard cam down, she had purple scales, with green Mohawk like ridges on her head, with a creamy yellow under belly, she looked like the age of twelve, she wore a red shirt, with blue shorts, and sandals.

"I can help it Twilight, you've been making me do most of the chores." Barbra said, then looked at me. "Oh and who is this, some mind of hairless monkey?" She asked.

"Barbra!" Twilight said.

"Uh hi I'm Raider." I said. "I'm a guy."

"Raider huh?" She asked. "That sounds like a nice name."

"Thanks." I said.

"Now that that's done lets get a move on." Rainbow said, pushing me out the door.

The mares in Ponyville saw me again, as I looked around some were giggling, some were asking questions about me, and some looked like they wanted to rut me. 'A world of only females, yeah they must really want me.' I thought.

"What is that?" A mare asked.

"Is that a male?"

"No way, it can't be... can it?"

"We better hurry." Applejack said, as she pushed me to go faster.

We arrived to a carousal like shop, where I heard humming. "Looks like Rarity is here, thank Celestia." Twilight said, as she opened the door

"Coming." A white unicorn with purple curled, hair, and tail sang, she wore an elegant blue dress. bracelets, necklace, and slippers. "Oh my what kind of out fit is that?" Rarity asked.

"Well we need new clothes." Twilight said.

"Mmmm hmmm." So what will it be? A nice dress? Maybe a dress with a charming skirt-"

"Hes male." Twilight, Barbra, Rainbow, and Applejack said.

"Male?." She asked, walking up to me, looking at my body. "Idea! Twilight is Pinkie planning a party for him?"

"Yeah." Twilight said.

"Oh drat." Rarity huffed. "May as well take you measurements. Just step onto the platform, and I'll get my measuring tape." I nodded and got into the plat form. "Now just take off those clothes."

"Really?" I asked.

"But of course, I take allot of measurements with mares without their clothes on." Rarity said.

I sighed, and took them off, I heard whistling from beside me, I tried to turn but Rarity wanted me to stay still. "Okay I'll just start with you upper body." Rarity said, as she placed the cold tape onto my skin, making me shiver. "Oops sorry darling." She then went to my waist, tape was now luke warm. "Almost there." She then went for my my legs. "Oh my." She covered her mouth. as the blood was starting to flow. I looked down in shame, and went to leave but I felt a hand stop me. "Darling I'm not mad, I was just stunned. You really are a good, and perfect male." She gave me a warm smile.

"Shes right Raider." Applejack said with a smile.

"Alright now we just get the legs." Rarity said, measuring my legs, and feet. "Their we go." She took notes on her note pad. "Now I will need time to make a new set of clothes for him and he will be set."

"That's good to hear." Applejack said, and walked up behind me. "Whoo wee you got a good bod going on." She smirked. "My Big Sis would love you."

"Heck we all do." Rainbow said, with a smile. "I might even ask Pinkie for an After Party, just him, and the six of us."

"That would be nice." Twilight said, wit ha smile.

"But I-" Rarity put a finger to my lips. "Raider, we don't mind if we just met you, its just that females, have had trouble with satisfying themselves and each other for a thousand years."

"So if you want to rut us you can." Rainbow said with a smirk. "And Pinkie always comes prepared for these kind of things."

"Well okay." I said, Rarity kissed my cheek.

"You can put those clothes back on Darling I'll only be a few minutes." Rarity said, and got some fabric.

I put my clothes back on, and sat down with Rainbow beside me. "You'll love Pinkie's party their awesome."

"Oh just think of the research I could accomplish." Twilight said taking my hand with a smile.

"How about you tell us more about yourself." Applejack said.

"Well okay." I said, as they sat down.

* * *

**Some Time Later...**

I told them about how my life went, and once I finished they were hugging. "Oh Rader that is so sad." Twilight said.

"It is you, poor dear." Rarity said, she came in with a set of clothes. "Here you go darling, consider them a gift."

I thanked her and took the clothes, a light orange shirt, with a pair of ocean blue pants, and a pair of green shoes.

"Better get those clothes on, Pinkie might be waiting." Applejack said.

I nodded and went to a place to put them on, after a few minutes. I came back with the clothes on. "Pretty good." Rainbow said with a smirk.

"I like it." Applejack said, as we left with Rarity following.

"I'll make you some more clothes, Darling, and then let you have a nice bath." Rarity said.

"Well thanks but that might just be a little much." I said.

"Nonsense, I do it because it is the right thing to do." She smiled. "And I'm hoping to join you."

I blushed, like the twentieth time now, as we went to where we were going. It looked like a large gingerbread house with a cupcake on it, and it smelled great. "This is where we are going?" I asked.

"This is Sugar Cube Corner. Best bakery in Ponyville." Rainbow said proudly.

I looked in the window, it was dark, as we went in, the lights went on. "SURPRISE!" A crowed of mares yelled, but then looked at me.

"Fillies, and Mares. This is Raider ShieldSaber, the 'male human." Rainbow Dash said.

"Is her really a male?" A mare asked.

"He sure is, and hes got the tool to prove it." Applejack smirked.

"Hi Do you like the welcome party? If you do you'll love the after party." Pinkie said appearing in front of me.

"I do and thank you." I said, with a smile. Pinkie hugged me, but kissed me on the lips. "You taste and smell like Red Heart."

"Well he had sex with Red Heart this morning." Twilight said.

Their eyes widen, but soon warmed up to me, and were now asking me questions, about the stuff I answered Twilight, some even gave notes to me asking me to rut them at their places.

"Your becoming quite the popular guy." Applejack said.

"Well he is a handsome guy." Rainbow said.

"Here have some cake." Pinkie said, giving me a slice of cake. "Can't wait to see you party cannon soon." She winked at me.

I was now getting use to these mares now, and I just ate my cake. "This is really good."

"You should thank Pinkie Darling." A blue earth pony, with pink hair and a tail, looking like icing, she was shorter than me, wearing a aqua berry bakers dress, with white leggings and aqua berry high heels. "I'm Cupcake, and this is my wife Carrot Cake."

A yellow earth pony mare, was standing beside Cupcake, She had and orange curly mane and tail, with a red bakers out fit and white apron on. "She was the one who made the cake for you." Carrot Cake smiled.

"Well thank you Pinkie." I said with a smile.

"Your welcome." Pinkie said with a grin.

"Well now I seen everything." I turn to see a white unicorn mare, with blue spikes hair, and tail, wearing sunglasses, she was wearing a blue hoodie, with a denim vest, and was wearing worn jeans. "I'm DJ PON3, but I'm better known as Vinyl Scratch." She smiled. "How about when you get the chance, swing by my place, Octavia is wanting to meet you." She lifted her glasses, she had bright red eyes and winked at me.

"I might." I said, maybe this place won't be so bad after all.

"Get him!" I was then ambushed by three little fillies. The first one was a yellow earth pony, with a red hair and tail, she had a pink bow in her hair. She was wearing a light pink shirt, and a pair of overalls.

The second one was a white unicorn with a pink and purple hair and tail, she was wearing a white sun dress, decorated with blue flowers.

The third one was a orange Pegasus, with a purple hair and tail, she was wearing a yellow shirt, and blue shorts.

The forth was a brownish orange earth pony with pink and red hair, and tail, she wore a pair of overalls and a green shirt.

"Go down already!" The orange on said trying to push me down.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked them.

"Were going to see if we can get our, alien catcher cutie marks." The yellow pony said. "I'm Apple Bloom."

"I'm Scootaloo."

"I'm Sweetie Belle."

"I'm Babs Seed."

"And we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders." All three said.

"That's adorable." I said, with a smile.

"Adorable? Were trying to catch you." Babs Seed said in an annoying tone.

"Ok you four, go on and play now." Applejack said. "Sorry about that Partner, they have a hard time getting their cutie marks."

"Cutie marks?" I asked.

"A cutie mark is a symbol of a pony's special talent." Twilight said. "It what make a pony what they are."

"Whats you cutie mark?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't have one." I said.

"You don't have a cutie mark?" Fluttershy asked walking up to me.

"No humans don't get those." I told her.

"Then that makes you a blank flank." I heard a little filly, she was a light pink earth pony, with light purple, and white hair and tail she wore a lavender dress, and was smirking at me. "Isn't that right Silver Soon."

"Sure is Diamond Tiara." A silver earth pony said, she had withe braided hair, a white tail, she wore a blue pearl necklace, and glasses, and was wearing a cream colored dress. "A male blank flank."

"Now that's not very nice to say." I said kneeling down in front of them.

"Well its true, your just like those four." Diamond pointed to the CMCs

"Eventually their going to get their cutie marks." I said.

Diamond Tiara looked into my eyes, and smiled. "Tell you what, if one of them does get a cutie mark." She leaned into my ear. "You can rut me and Silver Spoon any way you want." She whispered.

My brain tried to process what she just said. "What?" I asked.

"You heard me, if any one of them gets a cutie mark, you can rut me and Silver Spoon. Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye." She whispered, before patting my head, and leaving Silver was blushing at me, and went to follow Diamond. I don't weather to be worried or anything else, I'm no pedophile, but what was that she said about the cupcake?

"Hey Raider come play some games with us." I heard Applejack.

"Oh okay." I said, snapping out of my thoughts, and I went to play some games.

* * *

**Two hours later...**

The party was done, and all who was left was me, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie, Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity. The Cakes live here but that's not important right now.

Pinkie told me to wait on her bed, what ever they mean by after party it sure is taking long, I was wearing a blind fold, and was board out of my mind.

"Only a few more minutes Raider." Pinkie said. from the bath room they were in.

I sighed, and folded my arms. 'I'm in a world of only female sentient beings, everything here is girly, and even females here take so long.' I thought.

"Okay Raider take of the blind fold." Pinkie said, I took it off, and what I saw made my little buddy jump with excitement.

Each one of them were now wearing a corset, covering their breasts, with straps connecting them to a pair of stockings reaching to their flanks, they wore opened toed high heels, and had shoulder high gloves on. their outfits were the same colors as their hair... well Rainbow's was red, and Taillight's was black.

"What do you think?" Rainbow asked, shaking her flank at me, none of them were wearing panties.

"Uh... we-... I..."

"He left speechless." Pinkie said with a grin.

"Then lets give him a ride of his life." Applejack said, as they walked over to me.

* * *

**(CLOP ALERT)**

Rarity lifted me up, and Twilight pulled off my clothes, my rod popped out bouncing around. "Oh...my." Fluttershy said gasping.

"Oooh hes big." Pinkie said.

"How about we all share." Rarity suggested.

"MmmHmm." The rest said. I was placed in the bed, with my rod in the center, and the girls surrounded me, Rarity got over top of me, her white flank filling my vision, and her lover close to my mouth. Then I felt six tongues touch the base of my rod at once, then licked upwards. Sending a blasting jot into my brain, as they kept going. I stuck my tongue into Rarities moist love and drew the alphabet. I heard her moan but I kept going until I got to O that's when I felt her arch up, and she leaked some juices, on my chin.

Then I felt one of them take my rod into their mouth, and bobbed up and down, before they took out my rod with a pop sound, then I felt another one of them doing the same. I felt a new force two of the six were now sucking on my balls, one in each mouth. I now felt my rod being take out, and place into another mouth. That was it I was in Heaven.

It now felt like someone, or in their case somepony was standing up on the bed, I felt the knees between me, and my rod felt a pair of folds, sliding in, I still couldn't see but they felt great. right until I felt a pop, and felt liquid which I guess was blood was running down my rod, then they started bouncing up and down. Who ever it was her walls were tight and hot I kept eating Rarity out since I know its not her, The wave hit me hard and I shot a load of seed inside of the mare.

"OH CELESTIA!" I heard Rainbow, her walls tighten up, milking it dry. Before I felt her get off of me and crawling beside me with a smile. "Told you." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

'Five down.' I thought, before I felt a force of magic around my privates.

"Its okay I'm just using a spell, for you sperm, so you don't have to worry about running out." Twilight said.

"Alright Partner, now I'm going to give you a ride." Applejack said, as I felt her lower herself down I felt my rod enter her folds, until I felt a pop, popping her cherry. "Now time to giddy up." She said, as she started to ride me crazy. "YEE HAWW!" She yelled as she moved her hips like crazy, and bouncing up and down. My brain was scrambling, and I couldn't take it any more, I shot hot seed into Applejack, and felt her walls tighten up leaking juices. "Sweet Celestia that's good." She moaned. I felt her get up, an craw to my other side. "Mmmm you ride pretty good." Applejack said, before kissing my cheek and falling asleep. I didn't feel tired, and still wanted more.

'Four down.' I thought.

"Oooo Me next!" Pinkie yelled, only she crouched down, and placed my rod in her folds, until I felt her pop. "Oooo its painful but starts to feel good." She said, the moved back and forth. "It like theirs a party on me!" She said. I thrusted into Pinkie with all I could. "Oh yes please, keep doing that!" She begged. and I felt her twitched. "I'm...I'm...cumming!" She yelled as I felt her juices, in turn made me shoot into her. "OH Its hot!" She moaned, and I felt her back arch up, hearing her gasp. She got off and laid on the side of the bed. over Rainbow. "You fuck good." She smiled and fell asleep.

'Three down.' I thought.

"Fluttershy you go on ahead." Rarity said, as I kept licking her.

"Oh uh okay." Fluttershy said, only she did reverse cow girl, and my rod went into her folds, she eeped then sat in my lap too fast popping her, making her gasp, and moan in pain turning to pleasure.

"Here let us help you." I felt Twilight and Rarity lift up Fluttershy, and back down on me, I heard her gasp with every thrust, she squeaked and moaned, it was music to me and turning me on, turning on too soon because I shot into her womb. "OH RAIDER!" She moaned, and her walls tightened up, making her cum on my lap. Twilight helped her over to Applejack she was already asleep now.

"Two down."

"Alright Darling were going to do this a different way." Rarity got up off of me, and Twilight got over top of me, smiling. She lowered herself down where my rod met her folds, and sliding inside her, popping her cherry. "OH Celestia that's good." She started riding me with her hands on my shoulders. I felt her warm breath on my face. I placed my hands on her hips and trusted into her, making her moan, and groan in pleasure. "I... I wanna cum." She said, I picked up the pace, and slammed her down shooting seed inside of her, she bit my shoulder, but not hard enough to draw blood. Her walls grew tight, and milked me as she came. She let go and was apologizing. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorrrrryyyyyy..." She fell asleep on my side.

'One left.'

"Well its just you and me now, and I have to say you licking me was arousing me." Rarity said. So lets just get this over with." She lower her down with her flank facing me, going into her folds, popping her. "Oh yes, I love the pain." Her tail tickling my face, and she started to ride me "Raider..." She moaned. "Spank me!" I grabbed her flanks and slapped the left one. "Yes! Harder." I raised my right hand, and sent it crashing down on the right flank. "YES!" She was getting wetter, and I was close to. I pulled on her tail and slapping her flank hard. "YES RAIDER MAKE ME YOU BITCH!" She moaned loudly, they must have saved the best for last. "I'm... I'm... CUMMING!" Juices spayed out of her, and her walls got tight, and it made me shoot hot seed into her. "AHHH!" She moaned, and I felt her body twitched. "Ah...ahhh...ahhhhhh." She laid on me facing up, with my rod still in her. I could tell she was smiling. "That was good." She said, I lay down to but I'm already doing that.

I got tired to but I was smiling, the girls cuddled up near me, and I fell asleep with them.

**(END CLOP)**

* * *

**A/N Here is the third chapter hope you enjoined two chapters made in one day.**


	4. Chapter 4 Going to Town

**A World of Mares**

**Chapter 4: Going to Town**

* * *

It has been a few hours since we woke up after morning, Pinkie had made breakfast for us, a nice stack of golden waffles, with strawberry syrup, and strawberries. "Hope you enjoy them." Pinkie said with a grin.

"Oh I will." I said as I took a bite, the taste was amazing, but I had to get a job, I don't want to do the way I've been surviving back on Earth. "Look I know, you all are being so nice to me but I may need to get a job, and get my own place."

"Oh relax partner." Applejack said with a smile. "You can come work for me at Sweet Apple Acers, we have been needing some more help anyway."

"And you can stay with me at my Library, until then." Twilight said with a smile.

"But first you will need a shower, and some new clothes before you start working." Rarity said.

"But that won't be until tomorrow." Applejack said. "My family still has the weekend off."

"When were done eating, we can show you around town." Rainbow said.

I smiled from their friendship. "Thank you all."

"Hey Girls." I heard Vinyl.

"Hey girl, you back so soon?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah I wanted to see Raider again." Vinyl said. "Tavi really 'really' wants to meet him."

'We were about to show him around town." Rainbow said.

"Cool mind if I tag along?" She smiled.

"I don't mind, and I would love to meet Octavia." I smiled.

"Nice."

Once we finished eating, I help the girls wash the dishes, and they led me outside showing me around town, I saw many different stores, one called Quills and Sofas, another place that was a Spa, that Rarity and Fluttershy like to go to, a flower shop, where three ponies called the Flower Sisters work at, a nice candy shop called Bonbon's Bonbons.

"What do you think of the town?" Rainbow asked me.

"Its really, great." I told her.

"Looks like were here." Vinyl said as we reached a two story building, that looked modern. "How about I take Raider off all your hands for now?" She asked.

"Well I do need to get back to filling out some orders." Rarity said.

"I'll head back to the farm." Applejack said.

"I'll get a room ready for Raider." Twilight said.

"I'm gonna help the Cakes." Pinkie said.

"My animals may be worried about me." Fluttershy said.

"And I need to get back the weather." Rainbow said hovering over to me, and kissed me on the lips. "See ya." She flew off. The rest kissed me on the lips, saying good bye, and leaving.

"Come right in and make yourself at home." Vinyl said, with a smile. I walked inside to see music equipment scattered everywhere, music notes up almost covering the walls. Vinyl closed the door, and brought me to the couch. "So do you have music where you come from?"

"Yeah but I'm mostly into Dragonforce." I said with a sheepish smile.

"Dragon-Force?" She asked.

"Its a type of rock band, and that their name." I said.

"Mind if I hear a song?" She asked.

"Sure I don't mind." I said, she smiled and asked me which instrument I want to use I chose the electric guitar. I placed the strap over me and tuned the guitar.

* * *

{YouTube - Solders of the Wasteland.}

Burning fires, burning lives  
On the long distant roads  
Through the lost mountains endless  
So far away from home

Crossing battles savage seas towards the mountains high  
Forest plains of wilderness we're striking out tonight  
On towards our destiny we travel far and wide  
Journey through the darkness as your hearts refuse to die

In the flames of hell we fire at will the fires of doom has come  
With the forces of the blackest knights they're staring at the sun  
Far across the distant plains of ice we're searching for the sword  
When the time has come for the battle now we follow with the horde

We will ride with fire burning hot towards the night sky  
In the land of long ago forever in our souls  
Fly on wings of shining steel are burning so bright  
In ancient lands of warriors we're riding on again

Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads  
Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home  
Warrior soldiers forever we fought long ago  
We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home

Fallen soldiers taste the steel of death the daylight dawning  
Sun will shine upon the lives of burning hearts of ice  
As you break through the boundaries of life this feeling of despair  
And they die in their sleep for the world that will not care  
You feel lost in this labyrinth of pain this sickening dismay  
There's a voice inside that's calling another wasted day

Can't you see the history the suffocating madness  
In the land of fallen souls there's nowhere left no place to go  
I have traveled far and wide across the wasteland  
Still searching for the answers for the right to understand

Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads...

Riding through the starlight and smashing the boundaries as hellfire falls from the sky  
A shadow of pain will arise from the ashes of those fallen ones who have died  
Our holy master with fire and fury of hell will see his bidding done  
Blasting from high as the battle unfolds to the gates of the city we come

* * *

She was smiling and bobbing her head to the music. "That's pretty cool Raider."

"Thanks." I said as I took of the guitar sling.

"I should have known you would keep him to yourself for a bit longer." I heard anther pony come down stairs, She was a grey earth pony with black hair and tail. She wore a dress suit, and skirt showing off her legs, and wasn't wearing shoes.

"Oh relax Tavi I just wanted to have a nice talk with him first." Vinyl said, with a grin. "Raider this is my marefriend Octavia."

"It a pleasure to meet you." I said as I shook her hand.

"Likewise." Octavia said with a smile, and blushed.

"So you want Tavi to ride you, or do you want to do the work?" Vinyl asked me.

"VINYL!" Octavia yelled in embarrassment.

"What? You wouldn't stop starring at him at the party, and I heard you saying his name last night." Vinyl smirked.

"Well Its just-"

"I'm the only male." I finished for her. "Where do you want to go?"

"Lets do it in the bedroom, you can do the work." Octavia said with a smile.

"You two have fun, I'm gonna listen to some more music." Vinyl said, as she went to her studio desk.

Octavia grabbed my hand and took me upstairs, to a bed room with a bed made for two people. "Vinyl and I live together here, and were a couple." She smiled.

"Hot." I said, before she closed the door.

* * *

**(CLOP ALERT)**

Octavia placed her hands on my chest, and felt the mussels. "Your mussels feel good." Octavia said.

I placed my hands on her sides, and smiled. "You to." I locked lips with her our tongues danced in each other's mouths I reach for her top and undid the buttons of her blouse, showing a D cup bra, I lowered it down showing her nipples, and gave them a light pinch, making her moan in my mouth. I then broke the kiss, and went to suck on her nipples, she loved it.

"Oh Raider." She moaned, then pulled me away from her, and walking over to the bed, sitting down. She brought a finger to me motioning me to join her, I smiled and walked up to take her shirt and bra off.

"Your really pretty Tavi." I smiled, when I called her by her nickname.

"Oh thank you." She blushed, I pushed down on the bed and locked lips with her again. I grabbed her breast and messaged them. She moaned into my mouth again, it was making me hard. I undid my paints to show her, my rod, and she gasped "Its bigger than I dreamed of." She said, then sat up, taking hold of it, she bit her lip, and took it into her mouth.

"Oh god." I moaned, she was like a pro, and knew where the right spots were, and she set me off, by running her tongue, right under the shaft. She started to pick up the pace, and go faster, sending pleasure through my body.

"Raider." She said my name, after taking my rod out. "Fuck me." She laid down, spreading her legs open.

My rod was covered in drool from the BJ, I lifted her skirt up, to see a pair of panties, I rubbed a finger where her love was, making her sing in pleasure, I pulled them off, and got down on my knees blowing warm air on it making it throb, and it made my rod jump in excitement. I stuck my tongue on her clit making her yelp, and arch back, I then started to eat her out, and lick her, she tasted almost like red wine. She moaned louder, and brought her hand to my head pulling me in closer to her love, I took two fingers in her and twisted them around, getting her good and wet.

"Oh Raider, put it in me already." She begged, I stood up, and placed my rod inside of her love, feeling the warmth and reaching her cherry, I gently pushed in a little more gently popping it, making her gasp in pain, I waited a few seconds, before I started to pump into her she gasped with every thrust I made into her, I lifted her legs up and pumped harder into her, she was screaming in pleasure. "Oh Celestia!" She moaned, I licked the bottom of her foot, tickling her, making her laugh and moan. "Raider...I'm gonna cum." She moaned. I picked up the pace, and fucked her harder, I felt my own climax reaching as well. "AHHHHHHH!" She moaned, and came all over my rod and, legs, it was so good I shot my seed inside of her, giving her more pleasure. "Oh Raider." She said with a tired smile.

"Octavia..." I moaned, and pulled out of her my seed dripped out of her love.

"That felt amazing." She said, as she got up, and kissed me on the cheek. "I think I'll just take a nap." I helped her take off the rest of her clothes, and pulled the covers over her. I kissed her back, and put my clothes on.

**(END CLOP)**

* * *

I left the room and went back down stairs, Vinyl was still listening to her music, and it sounded great. "I like this music Vinyl."

"Thanks." She smiled, once it finished. "Did you have fun with Tavi?"

"Yeah, and she'd asleep." I said.

"I'm lucky, that the room has a spell, so my music doesn't leave." She said.

"Don't you mean sound proof?" I asked her.

"That to." She said, and got up. "I'll take you over to Rarities."

"Thanks but I think I can find her shop."

"Do you know the way?"

I opened my mouth, but I remembered I have only been outside three times. The Hospital, The Library, Suger Cube Corner, and Vinyl's house. "Well okay." I said, she smiled, and we left the house.

"So you planning on getting your own place?" She asked.

"Well yeah, I don't want to burden any...pony with living at their place." I said.

"O don't be silly, your a friend now."

"Even if you just met me?"

"Well yeah, if the Princesses, and the girls think your cool, your okay by me."

"Well I still like to get my own place, just for the heck of it."

"If you want." As we were walking, she laid her head on my shoulder. "Next time you come over, you can have fun with me."

"I'll think about it." I said with a smile.

Once we got to Rarity's Vinyl said good bye, and kissed me on the cheek, before leaving. I went inside, where Rarity was with Sweetie Belle. "Hey your back." Sweetie Belle said, as she ran up and hugged me. "You smell wired." She said.

"Yeah I ran into some problems, so I'm here for that shower." I said.

"Wonderful, just go up stairs, to the left door, their is a bathroom and I have left a bottle of shampoo for you." Rarity smiled.

"Thanks." I said as I went up stairs, to the left door, inside was a old fashion bolted down bath tub, with a shower curtain, and a bottle of what looks like, shampoo with pictures of cherries on it. "This must be the shampoo." I said, as I took off my clothes and went into the shower turning it on, feeling the hot water cover me, and soaking my gold color hair. I got the bottle and opened it up I could already smell the cherries, I poured a little bit into my hand, it looked like cherry syrup, I closed the bottle placing it back and lathering up the shampoo, and began to was my hair, It felt so good to be clean for real, I mostly been doing my bathing in a river a few blocks from my old house.

I grabbed some body wash, and started to wash myself, I feel so clean now. Once I was done, I got a towel and dried off, and saw a new pair of clothes on the sink, a light red shirt, with dark blue pants. "I left some new clothes their for you." Rarity said from behind the door.

"Thanks." I said with a smile, and went to put them on. I left the bathroom and went down stairs.

"You smell good now." Sweetie Belle said.

"I'm so glad they fit you." Rarity smiled. "Now you can head over to the Apple Farm."

"Okay I think I might know where it is." I said.

"Ta ta Raider come back anytime."

I left Rarity's house, and walked outside, some mares were giving me the goo goo eyes, other mares smiled and winked at me, I just waved it off, because even if they like me, I don't want to do every mare I see.

* * *

**Some Time Later...**

I made it to an apple farm called Sweet Apple Acers. where there were apples as far as the eye could see. "So that has that name." I said to myself, and started walking. It felt like forever since I walked into the apple orchard, I thought of giving up until I saw a house. "Man its about time." I said and ran to the house.

"Raider, ya made it." Applejack said with a smile.

"Yeah I'm here." I said catching my breath.

"So this is that human you spoke of." I heard another mare, she looked older than Applejack, She was a red earth pony. She had blond hair, and tail, wearing a white tied shirt, and short paints. and cowgirls boots. "Nice to meet you, the names Big Macerina." She said with a smile.

"This here is my big sister." Applejack said.

"Eeyup." Macerina said. "Applejack is it alright if I show him to the hay barn?"

"Sure thing Big Sis." Applejack smiled. "You two have fun now." She said before walking back into the orchard.

Big Macerina took my hand and brought me to a barn, with the sent of fresh hay, she brought me inside, and closed the door baring it. "Now don't you worry little guy, I'll be very gentle with you." She said.

* * *

**(CLOP ALERT)**

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and plant her lips on mine, I already felt myself getting hard. "Your in for the ride of your life." She said with a slutty smile. She took me to a hay bell ,and placed me on it. She was licking her lips and undoing my paints. "My Sis was right your a big fella." She took my rod in her hand and stroked it. I moaned which made her pick up the pace. "Oh buck it lets ride!" She yelled, and took off her boots, paints, and shorts, showing her moist love, she stood over top of me and lowered herself down, where my rod went into her, with ease since she was bigger than Applejack, once her hips met mine, I felt her pop. "Oh Raider!" She moaned, and bent down to lock lips with me. I felt her moving her hips, sending waves of pleasure through my body, she broke the kiss, and rode me harder than Applejack, driving my body crazy, I was close to shooting off into Macerina, until she pulled out, and got over top of me her flank blocking my sight, and I felt her giving me head and stroking my rod hard. I saw spots and I shot into her mouth, she kept sucking and stroking my rod to get every last drop. "Mmmm your delicious." She said. and got up off of me.

"Didn't you want to reach climax?" I asked her before she kissed my cheek.

"Sugarcube, when your my age, that stuff can wait right now, lets get you signed up for this job." She smiled, and helped me put my clothes on, and she put hers on.

**(END CLOP)**

* * *

We left the barn, and saw Applejack with a smirk. "What do ya think of him?" She asked Macerina.

"Best ride ever, can't wait for next time." Macerina said.

"Common lets get you signed up." Applejack said taking me inside the house. to the kitchen where a piece pf paper was." Just sign here and you all set." She said.

I read the paper, and nodded, I took a quill with ink, and wrote my name in cursive. "Raider Toncinue ShieldSaber." I said as I wrote my name.

"Welcome to the Apple Family business." Applejack said as she and Macerina hugged me.

"Now you run along home, and get some shut eye." Macerina said, even though its still day.

"See ya Girls." I said as I left their house.

"See ya." They both said waving to me, now I have a job, new clothes, and a new life. Thanks to my friends.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a commit, and thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5 Education and others

**A World of Mares**

**Chapter 5 Education, and others.**

* * *

It has been a few days since I got a job at Sweet Apple Acres, I met some other mares in Ponyville, and no I didn't 'rut' them at least not yet. I was now with Twilight, we were walking through Canterlot, where some of these 'High Class' Mares live, first off they were rude but, soon gave me the bedroom eyes, licking their lips, and giggling. "Twilight can we go a little faster?" I asked her.

"Were almost to the castle, so just stay calm." Twilight said, but I knew she wanted to rut me again, like at the after party. She was now wearing a dark purple sweater, with a dark blue skirt, with black thigh highs and her school shoes, and she had her hair in a 'pony' tail. "And Don't worry, your safe with me." She gave me a smile and wink.

'Knew it.' I thought. We reached the gates, where two Royal Guard mares were, dress in gold gladiator armor.

"Its alright girls hes with me." Twilight said.

They looked at each other, and back to us lifting up their spears, so we could pass. "Proceed." One of them said.

We passed through, but then I felt one of the guards pinch me buy my rear, I quickly looked back to see them still standing. "Common Raider." Twilight said, she was ahead of me, so I picked up the pace.

We got to a large door that must be two stories high, and twenty feet wide. "That's a big door." I said.

"Well its a big castle." Twilight said with a giggle, then the doors opened up, and we went inside, it looked beautiful their were paintings on the wall, and stain glass windows, of what looked like Twilight and her friends, a black alicorn, some kind of monster with different body parts, Cadence and Glimmer under a pink heart, and even one with Barbra on it.

"Twilight, Raider its great to see you again." Celestia said with a smile. "Just follow me to my study." As we followed her, I could feel the tension in the air, and I felt like she wanted to tell me and Twilight something. Once we got to a door with a sun on it, Celestia opened the door, to let us inside. Where their was a nice fire place a fancy couch, and a few sets of library books. "Please sit." She said, as me and Twilight sat down on the couch, and She sat in a fancy chair. "The reason why I called both of you here is because I have some bad news."

I got worried. "What is the bad news?" I asked.

"Since your are a sentient male, and have mated with some of the mares, they didn't get pregnant." She explained. Twilight and her friends, told me it was a safe day form them. "Your genetics are almost similar, but with two females reproducing, I'm afraid the generation of females now, are far too pure for you to simply just impregnate them."

"Oh..." I looked down. A few days back Celestia wanted to see if my genetics and the mares could mix, only to and up in failure. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Raider, you have done nothing wrong." Celestia said. "We are still trying everything we can." She walked up to me and lifted my head, smiling. "You have become a blessing, and we are grateful." She sat down next to me, stroking my hair. "How about we let you, and Twilight stay the night." She suggested.

"What do you say Raider?" Twilight asked with a smile. I slowly nodded "Maybe we can share a room." She suggested. I looked at her, her face was saying. 'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.'

"Okay." I said with a small smile.

She smiled, and nuzzled my neck, making me laugh. "You can go anytime." Celestia said, with a smile. "I have to go to a meeting, with the Dragon Queen." She kissed me on the cheek, and got up. "And I hope my niece Cadence and Glimmer will have fun with you as well." She smiled again. Twilight and I got up, and said our goodbyes to her before leaving. Normally I would never sleep with a girl, but since that party. . . . . . Well you know what I mean.

Twilight opened a door to another room, where it was just like one of those high class bed rooms, a nice bed, with a couch, a fire place as usual, a balcony showing the view, even tho I'm afraid of heights, and the rest. Twilight walked over and sat down, she patted the side next to her, meaning she wants me to sit by her. I walked over to Twilight and sat down beside her, she smiled, but as I was looking around, she wrapped her arms around my neck, giving my neck and face a long slow lick. "Tw-Twilight!?"

"What I can tell you wanna do it." She poked my pants, with a now pitched a tent. "Besides its just you and me for the time, and I've been looking forward to seeing how good, you can rut me." She smiled. "This time you can do what ever you want to me."

* * *

**(CLOP ALERT)**

Twilight sat there, giving me the loving eyes, I stood up and got in front of her. I went to her neck and started to plant kisses on her face down to her neck, hearing her giggle until I got to her sweater, grouping her D cup breasts. "Oh Raider..." She moaned, and she felt me messaging them. I then planted my lips on hers felling their softness, I could feel her nipples get hard through the bra and sweater, I took off her sweater, showing her white button shirt.

"You know... you really are pretty Twilight." I gave her a smile, she blushed, as I began to unbutton her shirt but stopped when I reached her bra, I planted several kisses on her chest, making her moan, and wanting me more. She was stroking the back of my head, and breathing hard. I finished unbuttoning her shirt, showing her well figured belly, I traced a circle around her belly button, hearing her giggle, as I saw her undo her hair, letting it fall free.

"Raider hehehehe!" She giggled, as I pulled her shirt down, I gripped her bra with my teeth pulling them down, and showing her purple nipples, hard as diamonds. I grouped he naked breasts, and gently squeezed them, then licked one causing Twilight to gasp, Before I took it into my mouth. "Oh Celestia." She moaned. I sucked on it for a couple of seconds, before I pulled it out with a pop sound, then sucked it again adding another pop. I pinched both of her nipples, and gently twisted them. "Ahhh oh Raider..." She moaned, I felt her tail rubbing on my member, under my pants.

I took off my shirt and tossing it to the side, and pressed my body on hers laying her down on the bed, and locking lips with her, but I let her explore my mouth first before, I wrestled her tongue for a few minutes, before she brought my head closer to hers, but I felt her other hand undoing the zipper to my paints, then the button leaving my boxers as the last line of defense for my hard rod.

As soon as we broke the kiss, Twilight took off her bra, and got up off the bed, she now had me sitting on it, she took of her shoes, and skirt, now on her knees pulling down my underwear. My rod popped out and bounced up and down, feeling the fresh air. She traced both of her fingers, making me moan. Twilight opened her mouth, and took it in. I felt a jolt surge in my spine, as she was bobbing back and forth on it. "Mmmmmmmmm." I heard her moan as she was doing so, before she took it in deeper, and I felt her gag a little bit, then she pulled back. I stroked her hair, as she did but was close to losing felling in my legs, it was then I felt a new force under the shaft she was now running her tongue under my rod, my eyes crossed. "Twi... I'm gonna cum." She didn't stop, she was now picking up the pace. I moaned loud and blew off into her mouth. She sucked every last drop I had before, and took it out, and opened her mouth showing my own jizz to me. Then swallowed.

"It really does taste good." She smiled.

"Now its my turn." I lifted her up, and placed her back on the bed, pulling off her panties, and leaving her in the thigh highs. I spread her legs apart, showing her moist purple love that was now dripping with beads of juice, the smell was strong, and making me hungry for it. I blew warm air on her love making it throb, and hearing Twilight moaning my name. It was like a applied a hot iron to her clit, and she yelped, and looked like she was about to leaps off the bed, took her hands with our fingers in between, and begin to eat her out, sticking my tongue inside and drawing the alphabet, I felt her grip get tighter, when I got to G meaning G for good.

"Please... don't stop." She begged and I gladly did what she told me, and started to suck on her clit it was like her mind melted, and I could feel her body shaking. She let go of my hands and started to pinch her own nipples, to send more pleasure into herself. I took her clit out, and gave it a kiss, then placed a finger into her love, twisted it around. Twilight moaned louder, and I felt juices leaking out. I now placed two fingers into her but took my other finger tracing around her tight ring, and beat her clit with my tongue I felt her legs, wrap around my shoulders, bringing me in closer. "Raider!" She moaned, and fluids poured out of her, and I tried to drink as much as I could of her sweet, and spicy flavor, before she lost feeling in her legs.

I stood up, and had my rod at the ready, she nodded begging for more of me, I placed the head onto the folds of her love, sliding it in with ease, and hearing her gasp as she was filled, right to the cervix, making both of us moans in pleasure. I began to pump into her, she gasped with every thrust I did, I leaned down, as I kept on sucking one of her nipples, and feel her arms wrap around my back. "Oh Celestia..." She moaned again, I picked up the pace, and felt her finger dig into my back.

"Lets try a different way." I told her, as I pulled out, and told her to get on the bed, on her hands and knees, she graciously did so and I got onto the bed, putting my rod back into her, and pumping dogie style into her. I raised her tail up showing her purple plum ass, showing her cutie mark, I gave her tail a tug, and pumped harder into her, I raised my other hand in the air, and brought it down on her, leaving a pink hand print. "Oh fuck Raider... Harder." She begged, a did what she said, on her other side, and pulled on her tail harder. I kept spanking her leaving her flank close to red, She was getting wet again, and the hot juice was, putting me close to another load. I let go of her tail, but it wrapped around my neck. I slammed into her, and smacked her flank. "I-I... I'm CUMMING!" She moaned, as more juices sprayed out, causing me to shoot my seed into her, covering her walls, as they tightened up, to get every last drop. She fell over on her front, where her face met the pillow in front of her.

I saw her love, with our mixtures dripping out of her, but I wasn't finished yet. I reached up and pulled her cheeks apart, showing her other hole, all puckered up, I lined up my rod, and placed it on her tight ring, shoving it in. "GAHH!" She yelped. "R-Raider... that's my butt!" I ignored her, and slowly slid it in, until it slid in all the way in fast. "BAHHH!" She moaned, and I started to slowly pump into her ass. I saw her tongue stick out, and she painted, her hands gripped the sheets. I started to spank her ass again, with both of my hands. "Oh Celestia..." She wined, but I could tell she loved it. I picked up the pace, and leaned on her. "I'm gonna fill your ass up." I whispered in her ear, as I kept the pace. "Wh-Wha- AHHHHH!" She couldn't finish for I had just shoot another load straight into her bowls, sending another wave of pleasure into her. I pulled out of her watching her tight ring slowly close.

I laid right next To Twilight, and she smiled at me.

**(END CLOP)**

* * *

"That was better that the first time." Twilight said with a tired tone. "And it means new research to discover."

I laughed a bit, and kissed her. "I'm happy for you Twilight, but maybe after a nice nap."

She nodded, and wrapped her arms around me, and her tail wrapped around my waist. She used her magic as best as she could, to lift a cover over us, and we fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I looked around, only to find nothing I was confused. "Hello?" I heard a female voice. "Over here." The vice said, I looked around. "Oh for goodness sak- up here." I looked up to see some kind of creature, it was like someone glued a bunch of animal parts together with out paying attention. She wore a pair of red panties, and a red bra. "See what you like?" She asked me, then floated down.

"Uh Sorry." I said.

"Oh such a gentlecolt." She giggled. "Oh where are my manners. Oh here they are." She pulled out the word manners and ate the word. "I'm Eris Spirit of Chaos." She smiled, and traced a circle around my chest with her lion paw. "I have heard allot about you Mr Raider, how you are the only male, and the mares here are taking a like to you." She licked her lips.

"Wh-What do you want from me?" I asked her.

"Oh I don't want anything." She said. "I would just like to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I want to see, if you would like to go out some time?" She blushed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course, Celestia is okay with me, and I have become a good friends with the others." She said.

"Your from that picture on the window."

"Well yes, but that was all in the past." She said with a smile. "Right now I'm just living a normal life, but its hard to find any one to play with. I mean Luna and Tia are always busy with paper work, Fluttershy has those animals, and even the other mares have to do something." She huffed. "Sometimes I wish my father never turned all the males in the past females."

"Your father is Paradox?" I asked her.

"Yes, but I was a really young Draconequus when that was all happening." She said in a said tone, and rub her arm. "I thought bringing chaos would have made things better but, all I did was make it worse for me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh don't be, I have been fine since then." She smiled.

"So what do you mean Chaos?"

"It means I can defy reality, and bend it to my will." She snapped her fingers to make popcorn.

"That's pretty cool." I said.

"I can do much more that that." She said with a smirk, then she snapped her fingers again and we were now in chairs. "How about you tell me of you, and your world?" Eris asked.

"I would love to." I smiled.

* * *

**A/N Heres Chapter 5, and its a story, it will sometimes be mostly clopping.**


	6. Chapter 6 Baby Sitting

**A ****World of Mares**

**Chapter 6 Baby Sitting.**

* * *

"Oh My gosh you humans are so Chaotic." Eris said with a giggle, as I told her about my world.

"Yeah we've done allot of chaotic things for many years." I said with a chuckle.

"You know, I bet Lyra would love to see you, she's never quiet about humans."

"Lyra?" I asked.

"She a pony who has been researching humans for quite some time, although shes been in Fillydelphia visiting her sister for the week, and should be back home by tomorrow." Eris said.

"Well okay, but I can't help but think of what Diamond Tiara said." I said, rubbing my head.

"Oh I guess she made you a deal, she thinks that will never happen." Eris said. "I was sort of at the party, watching you, and when she did that Pinkie Promise, because she thought the CMCs would never get a cutie mark."

"And what will happen if one of them gets a cutie mark?" I asked.

"Well then your gonna have to make sure she keeps to that promise, other wise Pinkie will get upset." Eris said.

"Oh great." I said.

"And theirs also one more thing." She said.

"What is it?"

"The one called Babs Seed got her cutie mark yesterday, and she will be coming here to show it to the others soon, and Diamond Tiara's mother, is wanting to see if you could baby sit her and Silver Spoon."

"Great just great." I said rubbing my head. "I'm defiantly going to hell for this."

"Relax Raider, its actually legal here."

"Is their anything normal around here?" I asked.

"Nope." She smirked. "Listen I need to leave in a bit, so have fun. Oh I almost forgot." She took a blue gem on a gold bracelet for her cleavage. "Here you go. This jewel will act as a teleporter for you. Just think of where you want to go and it will take you there." She gave it to me.

"Thank you Eris." I said, then she kissed me on the cheek.

"Take care now." She disappeared, and everything faded.

* * *

Purple was all I could see, with the sent of lavender flowers. Twilight was still asleep, with a smile on her face, and her arms wrapped around me. For a book worm, she does have that sexy librarian look, why do all these females dress sexy anyway? Ether way I still like it, and I am close to getting myself a home. I kissed her on the cheek, and did my best to get out of her grip, she was like a vice grip but I was able to get out, after six, or seven times. I laid down on my back, and looked up at the roof of the bead, since this bed comes with curtains that close up.

"Mmmmmm." I heard Twilight, I guess sex is a rare thing that happens around here, at least with me.

I got up and put my underwear and pants on, since females only wear panties, my underwear was made with the same material, I know its too much information, just saying. I walked out to the balcony, breathing the fresh air,and looking at the view. Never have I seen a sight so beautiful in my life, I may be trapped here forever but it could be worth it.

"Yawn' Morning Raider." Twilight said, walking out to the balcony, she had her clothes back on.

"Hey Twilight." I said. "How did you sleep?" I asked her.

"My flank still hurts a bit, but I'm good." She said. "I think breakfast is going to be served lets go get some."

"Good Idea." I said, as we walked back in and out of the room, after I got my shirt and shoes on.

"Whats with the bracelet?" She asked.

"Well I kind of got this from, someone named Eris."

"You already met Eris?" She asked.

"Well it was in my dream, and we just talked she even wanted to ask me out." I told her.

"Well that's unexpected."

"What do you mean?"

"Eris, was reformed thanks to Fluttershy, if it wasn't for her Equestria would have fallen into chaos... again."

"Ouch." I said.

"I know it was already tough to stop her once, and I'm glad she turned good." She smiled, and we could smell the freah cooked food. "Seems like they were expecting us."

"That's good, cause I'm starving." I patted my belly, making Twilight giggle, as we went inside.

* * *

**Some Time Later...**

Our train ride back, was boring, and time consuming, but we got back, and with everypony else their for us even the CMCs. Once we got off the train, they ran up and hugged me. "Raider! Raider! Babs Seed got her cutie mark!" Apple Bloom yelled.

"Wait till Diamond and Spoon get a load of it." Babs Seed Smirked.

"Oh that reminds me." Applejack said. "Raider Diamond's Mother wants to know if you like to baby sit for them."

If there is one thing I know is to never lie in front of Applejack, she knows a liars when she sees them. "I guess I might." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Perfect." She smiled. "I'll let her know and you just show up there when she gets ready to leave."

"Okay." I said.

"Hey I wanna show them my cutie mark." Babs Seed said.

"Okay but don't show it off, like a boaster." Applejack said, as she and the CMCs walked off.

"So how did it go?" Rainbow asked.

"They told us, that I can't simply impregnate a mare." I said.

"Oh sorry I asked." Rainbow said.

"It's alright." I said, then Pinkie hugged me.

"Common turn that frown upside down." She smiled at me. "Or else the tickle pony will get you." She started to poke my sides.

"Okay, okay." I smiled, since Pinkie knew I was ticklish, but what really bother me is what I really like about her, shes fun, clever, sweet, and even caring.

"How about we get a cupcake before you head over to there." Pinkie said.

"Sounds good to me." I said with a smile, then we headed back to Sugar Cube Corner.

* * *

**General POV**

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, were in Diamond's room sipping tea. But Silver Spoon couldn't help but think about Raider he was something that just ignited her heart. "Silver could you pass the crumpets?" Diamond asked her, but no response. "Silver?" Diamond placed her hand close to Silver's face and snapped her fingers.

Silver shook her head, and was snapped back to reality. "Oh uh sorry Diamond." She said and gave her a cookie.

"Silver I asked for a crumpet." Diamond said. "Are you still thinking about that male blank flank?"

"No!" She yelled and cover her mouth fast.

"Silver Spoon, don't lie to me." Diamond said. "We don't compensate with blank flanks."

"Well... Then why did you tell him he could rut us, if any of them get cutie marks?"

"Because I know that it will never happen." She giggled, however she also developed feeling for Raider as well, but quickly put them aside. "Besides my mother, asked that monkey to babysit us."

"Wh-What?" Silver asked blushing harder.

"Diamond your friends from school are here." Diamonds mother sang, and Diamond groaned.

"Oh great." Diamond sighed. "May as well get down there."

"O-Okay." Silver said, and they walked down stairs, to the front door, and saw the CMCs with Applejack.

"Oh great." Diamond said, as they got closer.

"Hey Diamond check this out." Babs Seed said, she was about to pull down her pants, until Applejack stopped her.

"No need for that." Applejack said. "Babs Seed got her cutie mark."

For Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon everything went silent. 'if one of them does get a cutie mark, You can rut me and Silver Spoon any way you want.' She remembered, Silver Spoon was blushing hard, even Diamond was.

"I'm also her to tell you that hes agreed to baby sit, so he will be here shortly Mrs Rich." Applejack said with a smile.

"That great." Mrs Rich smiled. "Now remember you two, in bed by seven-thirty."

"Y-Yes mom." Diamond said.

"Yes Mrs Rich." Silver said.

"Now I have to leave soon, so you two behave yourselves for him, and don't give him any trouble." Mrs Rich said.

"We will." They both said.

"Well were going to be going now, gotta get these ones back home." Applejack said with a smile. "Take care now."

"Good bye Mrs Applejack." Mrs Rich waved to them and went to get ready.

"It-It has to be a trick." Diamond said. "Theirs no way she could have gotten a cutie mark already." Babs Seed appeared from outside the window waving at them, then she turned around, and pulled her pants down, showing her flank at them, but with a cutie mark of a sliced apple, along with a pile of black, and white-yellow seeds, around it, before she pulled them back up and ran off.

"Oh my." Silver said as her heart raced. "What do we do Diamond?" She asked.

"Quiet I'm thinking." Diamond said. "M-Maybe we can work around it." Her heart was also racing.

"You know we can't break a Pinkie Promise, we seen what Pinkie is capable of." Silver said.

Diamond bit her lower lip and nodded. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

**Raider's POV**

After the cupcake, and saying goodbye to everypony, and going their separate ways, I followed the path where Diamond Tiara lives, thanks to Twilight. I arrived at a manor, the type of house that rich people live in, I walked up to the door, and knocked on it. Hearing the sound of foot steps, the door opened up, with a maid pony in the other side, blushing st me.

"M-May I help you?" She asked.

"Well yes, I'm the babysitter." I said.

"Oh that's good to hear." She smiled, and let me in, I heard her sniffing me, and giggling. "R-right this way." She led me to the living room. I just shook my head and fallowed her. "Lady Tiara, the babysitter is here."

I saw Diamond, and Silver, walked down stairs. "Hello miss Tiara, and miss Spoon." I said bowing to them.

"You don't have to do that." Diamond said.

"Ah your finally here, You must be Raider." Mrs Rich said with a smile, and shook my hand.

"Yeah that's me." I said, with a smile.

"Alright you two, be nice to the baby sitter, take your baths and go straight to bed." Mrs Rich said.

"Yes ma'am." They both said.

She smiled, and kissed me on the cheek. "Good luck." She then headed out the door, and the maid pony got ready to leave.

"You take care now." She said and gave me a note, and I knew what is was. I turned to Diamond, and Silver.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, and went to sit down at the coffee table, with Silver following.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her, and she just bit her lower lip. "Common you can tell me."

"Okay, Babs Seed, showed me her cutie mark that she just got, now we have to stick to the deal." Her eyes began to water.

"Hey now, don't cry." I took out a pink handkerchief Pinkie gave me, and sat down next to Diamond, drying her tears. "I'm not gonna do that to you."

"Your not?" She asked, looking st him her eyes we red and mildly puffy.

"I'm not a pedophile, and I won't take away your virginity's, because of a silly promise." I said, as I was drying her tears.

"But but I did a Pinkie Promise, and Pinkie Pie will get upset if I break it." She said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her about it, and she'll understand why." I said, then gave her the handkerchief.

"O-Okay." She said, as she took it and blew her nose.

"How about we play some games, give you two a nice bath, and put you two to bed?" I suggested.

"Okay." They both said.

"There are some board games, in the game room." Silver said.

"Okay." I said with a smile, and the led me upstairs to a door, once they opened it their were toy's everywhere.

"Here we go." Diamond said, she took out one board game called Ponoploy, which I guess is Monopoly pony style. "Do you know how to play this?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah I played this game allot at the community center." She sat the game down on the ground, and we sat down to. "Can I be the hat?"

"Sure." She said giving me the top hat. "I'll be the poodle."

"And I'll be the carriage." Silver said with a smile.

"Okay then lets play."

Time went on, Diamond and Silver got the most money, while I kept getting tossed into jail, but I had to admit it was funny. We then started to play with some toys, normal toys.

"Oh Diamond this has been the best day ever." Silver said. "More tea Mr Raider?"

"Why certainly Miss Spoon." I said holding my cup out, and she poured me some more, we now sat at a small table, enjoying tea, and cookies now. "Thank you so much."

"Mr Raider were sorry for what we had done earlier at you welcoming party." Diamond said.

"Its alright, I forgive you, and hope that we can be best friends." I said with a smile, and checked the time. "Okay girls its almost bath time."

"Okay." They said as we all finished up our tea, and they led me to the bathroom, I turned on the hot water, and Diamond gave me a bottle of bubble bath solution, half a cap would do, and I pour it in, watching it fill up with bubbles. I waited for the tub to fill up just the right amount of water, and turned it off.

"There you go girls." I said, then left the bathroom, to give them privacy.

"Thank you Raider." They both said.

* * *

**Some Time Later...**

I grabbed a towel to dry them off, and they went to get their pajamas, I placed both of them onto Diamond's bed, and pulled the covered over them. Silver Spoon hugged and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you." She said, before laying back down, with a smile.

"Your welcome." I said with a smile, and turned out the light, leaving the room. I quietly walked down stairs, and grabbed a book to read, then sat down on the couch.


End file.
